Strange Man
The is a minor character and Stranger featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background An enigmatic character, the Strange Man appears to know John Marston very well, including details about his past life in Dutch's Gang that John himself does not know. The Strange Man dresses in a black three-piece suit with a black tie and black top hat. Interactions The Strange Man is the focus of the stranger side mission I Know You, which is only available for John Marston. John meets the Strange Man in three separate places during the mission, once in each region of the map. Each time the man gives vague answers to John's questions and twice asks John to perform errands for strangers. Speculation Trivia *If the player kills "The Strange Man" and loots his body the player will get six dollars and 6 rounds of revolver ammunition. *During the third encounter with The Strange Man, he says: This is a fine spot, which will later be John's gravesite. It is implied that he is Death. *In an issue of Gamepro Magazine, a closer look at Red Dead Redemption was given. When asked about the Strange Man quest, and whether the "man in the black top hat" represented God or Satan, Rockstar told the magazine that they could not tell if the Strange Man was God, Satan, or anything else. *It is actually possible to kill the Strange Man. The player just has to shoot him before triggering the cutscene. Doing so will fail the mission. **The player can kill him after the mission is over, this can be counted as a bug and non-canon due to him being a simple NPC and in the cutscene he appears invincible. **The Strange Man can be "killed" right after the second encounter. He will appear to have died and the body can be looted. Doing so does not affect the "I Know You" side missions in any way. *Before the first encounter with the Strange Man, he is seen standing at the edge of a cliff in Hennigan's Stead, and can be pushed off this cliff which most often kills him instantly. *If the player points a gun at him, he can pull out a Cattleman revolver and shoot and kill the player. He may also run away while yelling at John. *There is a picture of the man hanging in John and Abigail's bedroom at Beecher's Hope, as well as directly over Jack's bed and above the piano in the living room. *After the first encounter with him, players can point a gun at him and he will start to run. Lasso and hogtie him but he will continue to talk. He also keeps talking as if the situation were normal (as if he were still standing at the edge of the cliff perfectly fine). However, pointing a gun at him is considered a crime and civilians will attempt to alert law enforcement. *What appears to be the strange man may appear in the cutscene when Marston says goodbye to Harold MacDougal at the train station during "The Prodigal Son Returns (To Yale)", he is sitting on a bench behind the player, however he disappears as the cutscene finishes, and he does not always appear. *He seems to know Dutch Van Der Linde very well, as he asks John if he remembers Heidi McCourt, a girl Dutch shot in the face, and he also knows a bit about what she looks like, as he says "pretty girl, until her brain was plastered over a wall and her eye was hanging out by a piece of tendon". *The Strange Man is the only character John meets in all three regions of the map. *If the player attacks the Strange Man he will say things like "You always were a nasty little orphan", "Come now Marston", or "You haven't changed". *He appears to have very pale blue eyes. Quotes Gallery Strange Man.png|The Strange Man with John. Videos Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Related Content es:El_hombre_extraño Category:Redemption Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Strangers Category:Unnamed Characters